


Love box

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: "The person to wipe your tears, the person to hug you when you're sick.That was me, who was by your side.But now, I send you off to that other person.Please be well.My love, my everything."Love Box - Seungri.





	Love box

El avión estaba por aterrizar y el hombro de Seungri fue movido, removió su cubre ojos y asintió demostrando que estaba despierto. Talló sus ojos y comenzó a aplicarse algo de maquillaje en ellos, estaban hinchados por las escasas horas que había dormido en esos días. Salieron del aeropuerto con algunas fans que esperaban, caminaron hasta su camioneta y el pelinegro se envolvió en su chamarra, mirando únicamente la ventanilla.

El clima era frío y el cielo incluso estaba nublado, de inmediato pensó en que ni el día estaba de acuerdo con lo que sucedería en unas horas.

_"— **¡¿Entonces qué es lo que tanto te molesta?! ¡¿Acaso quieres controlarme como si fueras mi esposo?! ¡¿Quieres atarme con un brillante anillo?!** —la mirada del mayor se rompió en ese instante, dejo de observar al pelinegro y sus manos temblaron, dejando caer los palillos de metal sobre la porcelana. Rompiendo el silencio que de repente se formó._

_Seungri dejo de mirarlo, dio un trago a su copa y la dejo de un golpe sobre la mesa. Detestaba discutir con él, pero con la actitud que tenía los últimos días, no pudo evitar preguntarle que pasaba... y al final ambos levantaron la voz. Bufo al sentir que eso ya no llegaría a ningún lado, se levantó y camino con la idea de irse — **¿a dónde vas?** —comentó el mayor con una voz rasposa._

_— **Te dije que tengo un vuelo mañana a primera hora, y no sería conveniente que me vean salir de aquí. Además, esto parece no ir a ningún lado, hablaremos cuando regrese** —musito tajante y seguro de sus palabras, tomo su chamarra del sofá y se ajusto la bufanda._

_Youngbae no lo miro, pero dijo algo que lo hizo detenerse otra vez — **quédate.**_

_— **No quiero estar contigo si vas a estar así** —el moreno se levantó y camino hasta él, mirándolo fijamente._

_Seungri se quedó firme._

_Enlazó su bufanda y se dio la vuelta, decidido a irse y pensando en que lo mejor sería hablar después — **si te vas... si te vas en este momento, no quiero que regreses.**_

_Se giro a mirarlo, apreciando los ojos llorosos y la intensidad en su expresión. Y entonces cometió el error más grande. No tomo en serio a Youngbae. Supuso que eran palabras vacías una vez más, como las que incluso él decía cuando también estaba molesto. Así que cortó la mirada y salió del departamento._

_La puerta sonó al cerrarse y las piernas de Youngbae no pudieron más, cayo sobre su sofá y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, dándose cuenta de que lo había perdido todo."_

Limpió discretamente sus ojos y reviso su teléfono, tenía llamadas perdidas y una serie de mensajes, que no pensaba revisar. Miro a su lado, donde su manager se iba quedando dormido, inició una llamada y espero a que le respondieran — ** _maknae, vi que ya llegaste._**

— **¿Dónde estás?**

— ** _En mi casa, con Jiyong._**

— **Voy para allá.**

Su manager lo miro atento, Seungri dio la indicación y nadie dijo nada, a pesar de que eso descontrolara los planes. Su manager lo dejaría allí e iría rápidamente por su ropa, luego lo llevarían desde casa de Seunghyun hasta la iglesia... el pobre hombre iba arreglando sus planes mientras avanzaban. Se cubrió con cuidado y salió de la camioneta rápidamente, toco a la puerta y en menos de un minuto le abrieron.

Seunghyun lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le permitió pasar, el alto miro a Jiyong cuando pasaron al salón e intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Seungri se sentó en el sofá y se retiro el cubrebocas y la gorra — **Seungri... ¿estas bien?** —preguntó el mayor de los tres mientras se sentaba con cuidado a su lado.

El menor bajo la cabeza y mordió su labio, notando que Jiyong se acerco a ambos también — **¿él...? ¿él va a casarse verdad?** —Seunghyun lo abrazo de inmediato, sintiendo como el cuerpo del menor se debilitaba y sus lágrimas humedecían su camisa.

Jiyong mordió su propio labio y dejo de mirarlos, sintió un nudo en su garganta y se dio la vuelta. Fue hasta otra habitación y llamo a Taehee, dejándole saber que Seungri estaba con ellos y que necesitarían más tiempo antes de que llegaran. Regresó al salón y compartió una mirada devastadora con su pareja, dándose cuenta de que, a pesar del tiempo, Seungri no había olvidado.

_"— **Hyung, creo que estoy enamorado.**_

_Jiyong frunció el ceño y termino de sorber sus fideos — **Ri, deja a la modelo hacer su trabajo en paz.**_

_— **Estoy enamorado de hyung** —la tos del chico con cabello de alga subió de tono y comenzó a llamar la atención, haciendo que los del staff le llevaran agua incluso— **pero no de ti hyung** —aclaró luego de reírse un buen rato._

_El mayor comenzó a intrigarse, por lo que miro alrededor y soltó su pregunta — **tienes muchos hyungs...** —musito denotando su impaciencia._

_Seungri negó ya distraído — **necesitas prestar más atención a los detalles.**_

_El poco tiempo de comida se acabo y las grabaciones iniciaron de nuevo. Arreglaron sus atuendos y retomaron las tomas de los cinco. Luego de un momento, escucharon el alto del director y Seungri se quedó temblando con su abrigo rojo. Youngbae se acercó y comenzó a bailar frente a él, casi burlándose de su temblor. Seungri sonrió y le siguió la tontería, jugueteando con su baile y de cierta forma matando al frío que los tenía así._

_En otra parte, el chico de cabello azul claro era jaloneado hasta una orilla medio discreta, Jiyong se acercó hasta su oído y susurro un par de cosas — **se discreto con lo que te diré. Mantén tu atención en Youngbae y Seungri, observa detalles. Y por favor, se discreto hyung** —el alto frunció el ceño y pronto se separaron. Seunghyun lucía incluso pálido, Jiyong sonrió levemente ya que el alto debió pensar que lo besaría allí enfrente de todos o algo así._

_Una hora después, el frío ya los tenía peor, y las tomas parecían ir terminando por fin. Les pidieron quedarse allí un momento ya que solo revisarían unos detalles, así que se mantuvieron sin ser cubiertos con sus chamarras. Seungri continuó temblando y riendo junto a Daesung, ya que el rubio no tenía mangas siquiera — **usa esto** —musito Youngbae cruzando entre asistentes para dejarle una bufanda al maknae— **estabas tosiendo esta mañana, no vayas a resfriarte.**_

_Jiyong movió su mirada desde donde le retocaban el maquillaje y se quedó atento — **gracias...** —Seunghyun abrió más los ojos y busco de inmediato la mirada de su pequeño. Notando que Jiyong tenía la misma expresión de revelación, ya que no era solo que Seungri parecía estar atrapando un resfriado desde esa mañana, sino que Youngbae la noche anterior decidió ir a dormir temprano porque no se sentía muy bien... y casualmente Seungri tuvo mucho sueño y desapareció luego de unos minutos. Para aparecer esa mañana con la misma tos que Youngbae tenía._

_Las miradas decían mucho, y en ese momento, Jiyong y Seunghyun concluían que algo importante estaba sucediendo. Quizá solo no asumían el impacto que causaría con el tiempo."_

— **Esta duchándose** —comentó Seunghyun mientras suspiraba y daba un trago a la copa de vino que compartían— **no dejó de llorar Ji, no puede ir así.**

El menor se acercó y recargó su cabeza en su brazo — **es el día más feliz para mi mejor amigo... no sé ni como sentirme.**

Seunghyun lo acarició suavemente para tranquilizarlo — **sinceramente creí que lo había dejado ir, parecía tan ocupado y enfocado en otras cosas. No sé porque asumí que podría soportar este día como si nada.**

— **Seungri es fuerte y lo soportará, lo mirará a los ojos y podrá desearle lo mejor. Pero mi miedo nace de lo que será después, no podremos dejarlo solo, mira como ha llorado en este momento. No estará bien** —el alto se movió y lo mantuvo en sus brazos, dejo un beso en su cabeza y suspiro pensativo.

Luego de un rato, Daesung llegó a casa del mayor, tenía una expresión tranquila porque nadie le había dicho lo que sucedía, y al igual que todos, suponía desde hace mucho que ese amor entre Youngbae y Seungri se había terminado. Miro como Seungri terminaba de prepararse y como sus ojos lucían hinchados. Desvió la mirada al verlo por un rato, notando que el menor lo había visto — **está bien, solo no he dormido mucho hyung** —Seunghyun negó levemente para Daesung.

Al final subieron en autos diferentes, llegaron por el estacionamiento y Seunghyun y Jiyong se mantuvieron junto a Seungri todo el tiempo. Les dieron una habitación pequeña para esperar y terminar de arreglarse. Y entonces fue como si lo de antes no hubiera sucedido en lo absoluto. Seungri sonrió, se tomó fotografías, compartió algo en Instagram, saludo a todos los invitados y lució contento. Las miradas de sus hyungs no dejaban de cruzarse, todos preguntándose si en verdad podría con ello. Al final dejaron que todo fluyera, tomaron sitio junto a él en los asientos del frente y esperaron con algo de impaciencia a que todos estuvieran listos para la ceremonia.

Seungri sintió la mano de Seunghyun en su hombro y se movió para hacerlo a un lado — **estoy bien** —aclaro para él y para si mismo. No quería ser débil. Y menos cuando pudo ver a Youngbae caminar hasta el frente del altar. Su cuerpo reaccionó y casi dejaba sus manos temblar, tomo aire y se giro un segundo para aclarar su garganta. Mordió su labio inferior y se mantuvo como robot por todo el tiempo siguiente, sonrió al ver a la novia de reojo y se obligó a dejar de mirar a Youngbae, bajo la mirada, miro a los invitados y a más cosas. Aplaudió cuando fue necesario, sonrió una vez más y apretó sus manos de forma discreta.

Todos estaban felices.

Y no había sonrisa más grande y sincera que la del novio.

_"La noticia estaba fuera, las fotos estaban por todos lados, y el corazón de Seungri se había quebrado por lo que creía sería la última vez. Escuchó que alguien ponía la clave en su puerta principal, apagó la televisión y el control cayó al piso cuando la silueta de Youngbae apareció poco a poco._

_— **¿Qué haces aquí?** —preguntó firme. Se levantó y recogió el control, dejándolo con cuidado sobre la mesa de noche._

_El moreno no dijo ni una palabra, solo buscaba su mirada. Pero Seungri no lo permitió ni un segundo, camino hasta la cocina y saco dos tazas, pretendiendo preparar bebidas. Como si nada sucediera. Youngbae cerró los ojos y supo a lo que se atenía, algo que ya pensaba desde que se encamino a su departamento. Seungri pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, que nada lo podía lastimar y que era la persona más fuerte. Cuando era quien caía más ante las heridas que le hacían._

_Un par de tazas adornaron la parte del desayunador y Seungri bebió de una con cautela, el mayor tomo la otra y miro como el rubio relamió sus labios — **¿Qué tanto puedo confiar en tus palabras?**_

_Seungri pareció descolocado con la pregunta, movió sus dedos alrededor de su taza y no lo miro — **desde que saliste con ella te dije que estaba bien.**_

_— **Si, y una semana después terminaste pasando la noche en mi departamento.**_

_Su cuerpo se congeló y el recuerdo lo abrumo — **ya no estamos en el mismo sitio Youngbae, no supongas que soy yo quien no esta superando lo nuestro. Cuando eres tu quien entro a mi casa sin tocar.**_

_— **Pero eres tu quien mantiene nuestra fecha de aniversario como contraseña en todas partes.**_

_— **He estado viajando mucho, y es solo la puerta, simplemente no he tomado el tiempo para cambiarla.**_

_Seungri no dijo nada y el mayor se levanto y camino hasta el sofá, donde estaba su teléfono. Lo tomo y lo desbloqueo con el pin que sabía seguía siendo vigente — **¿Cómo quieres que asuma que estarás bien? Cuando me dijiste que podríamos ser amigos y pasaste todo el viaje en L.A evitándome, y ni mencionar las comidas o cenas, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de tu actitud. Me preguntaron más de una vez sobre que había pasado o porque no me hablabas. Tenemos que hacer algo Seungri.**_

_— **No hay nada que tengamos que hacer. Este es mi problema, y seré yo quien lo resuelva. Solo... dame tiempo, haré que no se repita lo del viaje.**_

_— **¿De verdad vas a apartarme así?**_

_— **Tengo que. Así que, por favor, no me busques si no es necesario** —junto sus manos con fuerza y fue cortante con sus palabras, a pesar de recibir una mirada cruel del mayor. Sin embargo, si Seungri no hacía eso... podría terminar rogándole que volvieran. Podría terminar jurándole amor eterno y obligándole a volver, porque Youngbae lo haría... él lo sabía, si lloraba lo suficiente y si le demostraba lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Youngbae volvería a su lado._

_Pero aquello no era correcto._

_Youngbae bufo y lanzó el teléfono al sofá, salió de inmediato y no dijo más. Seungri bajó la cabeza, fue a tomar su móvil y de inmediato cambio su pin de seguridad, poniendo la fecha de ese momento. Prometiéndose a si mismo que ese era el último día en que amaría a Dong Youngbae. Y que, de ese día en adelante, lo único que desearía sería su felicidad y plenitud. Cosas que probablemente Seungri jamás podría otorgarle, al menos no de la forma en que él las necesitaba."_

Luego de la quinta copa, la mano de Jiyong lo detuvo de tomar otro relleno, el líder sonrió a los demás y fingió que eso no había pasado. Pero la intención fue clara, Seungri ya no debía beber más. Se excuso y fue a responder una llamada al fondo del salón, escuchó que la pareja realizaría su primer baile como esposos y decidió salir por completo de allí. Se quedó tras las puertas aún escuchando los aplausos y gritos, que se mezclaban con la melodiosa voz de Bruno Mars. Entonces el estómago de Seungri se revolvió, corrió hasta los servicios y sin esperarlo, termino devolviendo toda la cena. Limpió sus lagrimas y deshizo su corbata para enjuagarse. Maldijo en voz alta y se apresuro a lucir como nuevo.

Secó sus manos y regresó decidido a seguir soportando, porque realmente sería extraño salir temprano de la fiesta. No era correcto. Y Youngbae estaría herido con la situación, lo sabía. Así que continúo hablando con muchas personas, riéndose con sus amigos y compañeros, bebió solo un poco más y de forma más lenta, con el permiso que Jiyong le había dado gracias a Seunghyun.

— **¡Y ahora, nuestro Seungri tiene algo preparado para los novios!** —Daesung sonrió y aplaudió, sin embargo, miraba con nervios a sus hyungs, en espera de que no pasara algo inesperado.

Fue entonces que el corazón de Seungri se detuvo, y todas sus heridas tenían que cerrarse. Porque cantaría para el amor de su vida, quien celebraba su matrimonio con otra persona. Si eso no era la crueldad que Seungri necesitaba para olvidarlo, entonces estaría perdido por el resto de su vida. Tomo su micrófono y comenzó a motivar a la audiencia, molesto a los novios con una radiante sonrisa y cantó con el dolor más grande. Mato sus ganas y fantasías de cantar otra canción, y se resigno a desearles un hijo pronto, tal como estaba planeado y ensayado.

— **¡Un fuerte aplauso para Seungri y para los novios!** —el ruido se elevó y Seungri sintió la mano de alguien en su cintura.

La mano de Youngbae.

— **Muchas gracias Ri.**

Asintió atontado y recobró su cordura al ver a Hyorin acercándose para abrazarlo y agradecer de la misma forma. No supo ni que sucedió. Camino de regreso hasta su lugar, junto sus manos sobre su regazo y las junto con la máxima fuerza, porque sus ojos ya lagrimeaban. Porque quería llorar hasta no poder más. Youngbae casi lo hacia perder el control enfrente de todos...

Sin conseguir controlarse, se apartó de Jiyong y Seunghyun, camino hasta el fondo del salón y desapareció una vez más, escabulléndose hacia el pasillo contiguo, donde solo personal pasaba, y donde estaba desierto. Respiro pesadamente y tomo su teléfono para llamar a Hoon, su mejor amigo. Sus manos temblaron, dio la espalda a la entrada del pasillo y levanto la cabeza, impidiendo que ni una maldita lagrima rodara por su rostro.

— ** _Ri, ¿Qué paso?_**

Mordió sus labios con fuerza y cerró los ojos — **él me abrazo Hoon, me abrazó frente a todos. Casi pierdo el control, tuve que salirme. Espero que no se notara demasiado.**

— ** _Dios mío, ¿quieres que vaya por ti? ¿Ya cantaste?_**

— **Sí, recién termine fue que sucedió. Pero no, no puedo irme aún.**

— ** _No puedes continuar así, has cantado y ya estuviste un tiempo, él lo entenderá_  **—Seungri suspiro, se recargó en la pared y miro al frente, perdiéndose en el color blanco de las paredes—  ** _se que quieres demostrarle que estas bien, pero no tienes porque torturarte._**

— **¿Seungri?** —el pelinegro dio un salto y abrió más los ojos cuando vio al hombre de saco rojo y moño negro junto a él.

— **Te regresare la llamada más tarde** —musito antes de guardar su teléfono lentamente— **¿paso algo? Tenía una llamada...** —se excusó como si no hubiese estado a segundos de llorar e irse.

Youngbae lo miro a los ojos — **quería hablar contigo, pero te vi salir rápidamente** —mantuvo la mirada y Seungri se estaba haciendo más y más pequeño— **muchas gracias por eso, se que no debí pedírtelo, pero Hyorin insistió y sinceramente yo también quería escucharte cantar.**

— **Después de tanto, supongo que te lo debía.**

— **Tú no me debes nada**.

Él sonrió y Seungri lo hizo de vuelta.

— **Quiero pedirte solo una cosa, y no quiero que lo malentiendas, es solo algo que necesito saber. No hay ningún significado detrás, ¿está bien?** —Youngbae asintió algo preocupado— **¿tú...? ¿tú de verdad me amabas?**

Youngbae dio un paso al frente, atrapó su mirada y de inmediato lo hizo sentirse suyo — **te ame con mi vida.**

Seungri asintió asimilando la respuesta y rompió esa mirada solo para abrazarlo, lo sostuvo con fuerza y acarició su espalda ya no pudiendo evitar ese par de lágrimas. Youngbae pudo escuchar el sollozo, así que lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo consoló a la vez que cerraba los ojos, sintiendo los latidos del corazón del amor de su vida — **no hay persona a quien le desee mejores cosas que a ti, te mereces esto y más. Por favor, se feliz. Mi amor, mi todo.**

_"La botella de soju se termino y Jiyong se levantó para ir por otra, rellenó el vaso de su mejor amigo y se mantuvo a su lado. Sin decir nada, solo intentando comprender por lo que estaba pasando. Suspiro y escuchó como Youngbae sorbía su nariz y reía amargamente — **todavía hay lágrimas en mí** —musito mientras se limpiaba con su sudadera._

_— **Lo siento mucho Bae.**_

_El moreno negó ligeramente — **no lo sientas. Estas cosas suceden. Conocemos personas, nos encariñamos, amamos, discutimos, lloramos y terminamos. El amor es algo impredecible. Pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro** —se detuvo y tomo su vaso de un trago— **solo hay un gran amor en nuestras vidas. El imposible** —llevó su mirada de vuelta a la mesa, donde la caja del álbum nuevo del maknae yacía, con una firma personalizada y donde el número "6" del tracklist estaba subrayado— **y Seungri es mi imposible. Él lo sabe, y ahora... ahora yo lo entiendo.**_

_Tomo el álbum titulado "Let's Talk About Love" y suspiro apreciando los detalles, y por supuesto, la firma: "Para el amor de mi vida."_

_— **Seungri siempre será el amor de mi vida.** "_


End file.
